The New Age Of Love
by DreamKiller45
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Kandice who hates Justin Bieber. She wins the Golden Ticket and her and her two best friends spend time with Justin and his friends. Will Kandice fall for Justin or will she continue to hate him?
1. Character List

Kandice Jones - She is 16 and a true Bieber hater. She has brown hair and two best friends. She goes by the names Kandi or Kandi Kane.

Brittany Thomas - She is 16 and is a true Bieber lover. She has blonde hair and is best friends with Kandice. She has a twin sister and sometimes goes by the name Brit.

Barbara Thomas - he is 16 and is also a Bieber lover like her sister. She also has blonde hair and is best friends with Kandice. She goes by the name Barbie

Christian Beadles - He is 15 and is best friends with Justin Bieber. He has blonde hair and likes to play hockey. He goes by the name Little Man

Justin Bieber - U all know him and love him. He is famous in this story

Ryan Butler - He is 16 and is best friends with Justin Bieber. He has light brown hair and likes to play hockey. He is dating Christian older sister Caitlen. He goes by the name Ry-Ry.

Caitlen Beadles - She is 16 and friends with Justin Bieber. She is dating Ryan Butler. She has blonde hair and likes to go shopping she goes by the names Caity or Caity-Cat.

Chaz Somers - He is 16 and is best friends with Justin has Light Brown hair and likes to play hockey. He goes by the name Chazy.


	2. Intro

This is written like a diary entry in Kandice's Diary

* * *

OMG! I hate him! I hate him so much! He's such a concieted know-it-all jerk-face! I don't know why everyone's so in love with him. He sings like a little girl. And to top it all off my two best friends, Brit and Barbara Thomas, are obssessed with him!  
They're are always dragging me along to his concerts and meet-and-greets where I dutifully sit and wait in the car. Also, I would use the excuse that my mom won't let me go but OH NO to my horror my mom finds him just adorable!  
Excuse me as I gag! And of course Brit and Barbara just have to find the Golden Ticket.  
Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet diary, I hate Justin Drew Bieber.  
Gosh! Why did he have to become the new teen heartthrob? It was probably just to flipping irk me!

* * *

Yay! I finally wrote this! Please Review! "Oh and I adore Justin BieberOh, also, sorry that it's so short! They will hopefully get longer!


	3. Chapter 1

Kandice's POV

* * *

I can't believe i'm doing this is what came to my mind as I bought the Justin Bieber My World CD.  
The lady at the register was telling me about how good the CDs had been selling. It took so much strength not tell flip out on her, but I didn't so i just smiled, paid, and got out of there as fast as I could.  
When I got home I was attacked by friends who were trying to get the CD from me but because I love aggravting them I took off running toward my room and ripped off the wrapping and opened up the case.  
Brittany and Barbara started screaming their heads off as all three of us looked at the golden paper on the floor.  
"Oh crap," I whispered as Barbara started screaming, " We're gonna meet Justin Bieber, we're Justin Bieber!"

* * *

So what did you think? I think it turned out pretty I continue to post these?


	4. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

* * *

I can't believe she got the Golden Ticket! She doesn't even like him yet she is the one who gets the ticket.  
I'm mean i am sorta happy she got it but I would've been even happier if it was me

Barbara's POV

* * *

Oh My Justin! I'm soooo happy that Kandi got the Golden Ticket!  
I hope she goes cause if she does she gets to take me and Brittany with her!

Kandice's POV

* * *

"I'm not going""WHAT! You have to go!" Brit and Barbara said in unison. "Actually I don't have to go anywhere I don't wanna go. And why would I go anyways? I can't stand Justin Bieber!""You go to make your 2 best friends in the whole wide world happy" Brittany saidThen Barbara started begging,"Please? Please, please, please! Come on you have to go! Please I am begging you" Then of corse Barbara had to join in. After about 2 minutes of that I just couldn't take it anymore. " Fine. FINE! I'll go, I'll go!" "YES!"Oh what have I gotten myself into?*The Next Day*Justin's POV-"What's the girl's name?" "What girl?" Scooter askes me. "What girl do you think? The girl coming to hang with me for the next 2 months""Oh her. Her name's Kandice Jones and she's bringing her two friends Brittany and Barbara Thomas." "Oh 3 chicks this ought to be fun"Kandice's POV-"I don't know what to pack" " Pack sunscreens, bikinis, tanktops, and ..." Brittany stars. " Shorts, flip-flops, and sundresses." Barbara quickly finishes. Man that get's annoying! " but isn't that stuff you pack to see someone you actually like? I don't like him so what should I pack?" They rolled their eyes as I lauhed at there expressions."WHateve! ALTANTIS HERE WE COME!"

Justin's POV

* * *

"Where are they? shouldn't they be here by now?""Calm down loverboy. There plane just now landed," Scooter says while laughing.  
"Oh Ok... then let's go wait for them by the luggage carousel. And I'm not a loverboy!"Scooter just laughs

Kandice's POV

* * *

As we are walking toward the luggage carousel I start to hear someone shouting my name. I ask Barbara if she hears it to and she says yea. " I wonder if it's Justin?""Oh gosh I hope not!"

* * *

Questions:How do you like this one?  
Was this one long enough?


	5. Chapter 3

I hope you like this one!

* * *

Kandice's POV

* * *

"It looks like it's coming from the guy in the purple hoodie." As he yells my name again, I raise my hand really high in the sky and shout,  
" Dude in the purple hoodie! I'm over here!" He stops yelling my name and looks at me just looks at me. Something happened between between us and then Brittany and Barbara started whisper screaming! Way to ruin the moment!  
Justin's POV

* * *

As I calling out Kandice's name all of a sudden I hear some girl yell, " Dude in the purple hoodie! I'm over here!' I glance at myself and I am wearing a purple hoodie. As I look up and our eyes meet there is some kind of electric shock between us...And then her friends start screaming and she cringes slightly and looked away. I think as she walked past her friends to get their luggage she told them to shut up, cause as she walked past they got really quiet and followed her. As they started walking toward me, I fixed my outfit . "Hey," I said in my voice i used just for girls i liked, but she just ignored me! She didn't even falter in her stride as she went to go talk to Scooter. Her friends began talking me. I can't believe she ignored  
Kandice's POV

* * *

I saw and heard his weak attempt at coolness. So instead of acknowledging this fact I ignored him and went to talk to the guy standing behind him who I thought was his dad or something I'm Kandice Jones. I won that Golden Ticket Meet JB thing. Those are my two best friends, Brttany and Barbara Thomas." " Hey I'm Scooter Braun, Justin's manager." His MANAGER! Coluld have fooled me! "It's a pleasure to meet you all." As I looked at Brittany and Barbara they were practically drooling over Justin, I found it soo very funny that I just had to ruin their moment by embarressing Barbara with the nickname that she hated. "Come on Barbie! See the pretty outfit, see the pretty car. Go to it!" I had never seen Barb blush such a deep color of red. She was soo embarresed I started to feel bad for her, escpecially when Brittany started laughung and being really flirtacious with Justin. It got soo bad that Justin started actually ignoring Barbara! I took her away from them and say, " Sorry Barb but I think your sister already staked her claim." As we were walking toward the car I glance back at Justin and Brit just to see Justin staring at me. When he sees me looking he blushes beet red and looks away. What was that all about?  
Babara's POV (A.N. there won't be many of her)

* * *

"Staked her claim? what do you mean staked her claim? Kandice! Kandi, Kandi!" As I look at Kandice I see her looking at Justin! I looked at Justin and he's staring at her! He then turns the most adorable shade of red and looks away. OMG! They soo like each other!I already have a plan for their first date and this is gonna be really hard since i won't have Brit to help but I will get it done! As a smile creeps acroos my face I think to myself, _THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!_

* * *

So what do you think? this took me FOREVER to write but i think these are getting longer!Review and be nice! GO BELIEBERS!


	6. Chapter 4

Justin's POV

* * *

"Chaz, can you believe it? She just walked right past me! She barely acknowledged the fact that I was even alive! Unlike her friends." I was the limo with my three best friends. Kandice and the twins got their own. "Dude was she hot?" My friends asked in unison. "Guys! That's not the point! The point is that she ignored me! I'm just not used to that." Chaz rolls his eyes at me an answers me, "Dude, get over it! I saw one of those blonde girls checking you out. She was kinda hot." "She wasn't as hot as Kandice," I say as I walk out of the car.

Kandice's POV

* * *

I see Justin look at me ,out of the corner of my eye, as I get out of the car. Barbara whispers to me, "Justin's staring at you!" I just shrug cause I really don't care. "And I should care because...?" Barbara's eyes got really bad as she said, "Cause he's Justin-freaking-Bieber!" "His middle name's freaking I didn't know that?" I said really sarcasticly. As I'm almost to the door of our hotel, I hear running and of course I was tackled by the two freaks I call my best friends. I hear 3 guys laughing then someone helps me up. "Hey, are ok?" I look up and see Justin holding my elbow. "Yeah, I'm ok," I say as I get start to get up I pull my elbow away. "I'm used to it. He reaches for my hand but I pull it away before he can hold it. "We should probably go ahead and find out what room we're in" I don't wait for and answer I just walk really fast toward my friends. I wonder why Justin decided t help me even after I was rude to him?

* * *

That is the end of Chapter 4!


	7. Chapter 5

Sry 'bout the wait. I had a lot of stuff to do. But now here is chapter 5!

* * *

Kandice's POV(M=Kandice, B=Brittany, BT= Barbara, J=Justin, C=Chaz, R=Ryan)

M: Hey guys! Thanks for running me over back there.  
B: Hey man, it was not a problem  
BT: All in a days work  
M: You guys r so annoying. What room are we in?  
BT: We are in 717. The guys are in room 716, across the hall.  
M:Sweet  
J: Hey guys  
R:*sighs loudly* Finally! I thought you'd never get here.  
J: *sarcasticly* I can walk slower if you want.  
C: Oh please no.  
*We all laugh as we make our way to the elevetor  
BT:*pushes me into the elevator nesxt to Justin*  
M:*eye her questionly*  
BT:*shrugs*

* * *

Justin's POV (A.N. Nothing's changed except now Justin is M and Kandice is K)

M:Hi Kandice  
K:Hey Justin  
M:So..how are you?  
K:Fine, you?  
M: good, good.  
C: You could just eat the tention on this little elevator  
K:*laughs*  
J:*she has such a pretty laugh*  
*the elevator dings. It's on the seventh floor*  
K:*Follows Brittany and Barbara to their room*

* * *

Kandice's POV

M:*walks into hotel room* WOW! This room is flipping huge!  
B&BT:I know right!  
M,B,&BT: *We each chose our beds*  
*Someone knocked on the door*  
B: Kandi go get the door!  
M:Why do I have to get it?  
BT: Cause you're the closest to the door.  
M:Toche  
"I walk toward the door and open it, but then I trip and come face-to-face with Justin*  
J:If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask.*laughs*  
M:*laugh as I help him up* Sorry 'bout that.  
J: No prob. I was just coming over to ask if you gals wanted to go swimming.  
B:*appears out of nowhere* We would love to go! *pulls me into the room* We'll be out in about 25 minutes!  
M: Give or take 15 minutes  
J:*laughs* You're funny. Well, see you at the pool. *waves and walks back across the hall*  
*back in Kandice's room*  
B: Barbara! Put on your bathing suit! We're going swimming!  
BT: What! Sweet!  
M:*puts on my plaid pink bikini, grab my superman towel, and my backpack* Well, I'm ready!  
BT:*puts on her blue polka-dotted bikini, grabs her british flag towel, and messengerbag* I'm ready too!  
B:*puts on her pink bikini, grabs her pink polka-dotted towel, and her Juicy bag* I guess i'm ready too!

* * *

Justin's POV

*me and the guys are already at the pool*  
J: I wonder what's taking them so long?  
C: They're girls no one ever...*Stares at something*  
J&R:*follow his gaze and they see the girls walk out*  
J:Woah  
B: Hey, Justin!  
J: Hey Brittany..  
C:Hello ladies  
BT: *blushes* hi  
K:Hi  
J: Come On guys. Let's go swimming!  
B: I'm just gonna wait up here for a little bit, Kay?  
K&BT: Kay.  
M:*dives in* Come on! The waters fine  
K:*laughs* FIne, then! Make way! *Cannonballs into the water. Comes up laughing*  
C: That was awesome!  
K: Thanks! Come on Barbara!  
BT: Fine! I'm coming in. Make way!*excutes a perfect Swan Dive into the pool*  
K: She is our crowned champion of the swim team!  
BT:*Blushes*  
J: *Swims over to Kandice* Hey Kandice, can I um.. talk to you?  
K: Sure...


	8. Chapter 6

Kandice's POV

* * *

I followed Justin away from the guys. " So what is it you want to talk about?" He blushes and says, "I think you're really pretty, and I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?" He blushes again as he finishes up the sentence. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I don't date pop stars." I turn around and start to swim back to the group, he grabs my arm and turns me around. "What do I have to do, to change your mind?" His eyes were so hard to dought. " You're just gonna have to figure that one out yourself." Then, with that being said, he let go of me and we both swam back to group.

Justin's POV

* * *

I can't believe I was rejected. I will make her see that she wants to be with me. As we made our way to the guys, Ryan looked at me with a look that asked what was wrong. I shook my head at him. Then, I said i was tired of swimming and i was going back in side. I'm pretty sure it was Brittany, jumped up and said she was tired too. And considering the fact that she had barely been in the water, I didn't really believe her. Soon, everyone said they wanted to come inside. So much for some alone time. Kandice and Barbara got their towels anf wrapped them around themselves. I waited for them. Barbara thanked me for waiting, Kandice just said whatever. "So, what do you guys feel like doing today?" They look at each other, and for some reason, I fear for life. They scream, "SHOPPING!" All us guys groan, but the girls squeal. Then Kandice says, " oh shut up! I need to go to Lids anyways to get myself a new hat." Us guys cheer, while the girls glare at Kandice. She blushes a bit. I wonder what's gonna happen at the mall.

* * *

Well how was that? I went back to my normal way of typing the story. Please like and comment! Till next time.

~DreamKiller45


End file.
